


likey likey likey

by chymyg (greetingsfrommaars)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Confessions, Friendship, Humor, Internet Famous, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship, Social Media, Youtuber AU, excessive caffeine intake, supportive friendships, way less romance and way more friendship than I was expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greetingsfrommaars/pseuds/chymyg
Summary: When Taekwoon drunkenly admits to his crush on another YouTuber in front of Hakyeon and a few million YouTube subscribers, he’s just about ready to delete all accounts and become a social media hermit.When Han Sanghyuk shows no sign of even knowing he exists, Taekwoon figures that’s the end of it.His friends never let him hear the end of it.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	likey likey likey

**Author's Note:**

> title from twice, of course  
> theme songs for this are What to Do by VIXX and Herp de Derp by schmoyoho

Taekwoon hears about it as soon as he stumbles out of bed the next morning and makes the mistake of checking his notifications.

**eunji - 7:06 AM**  
**__**_JUNG TAEKWOON_  
_FINALLY GOT YOUR ACT TOGETHER TO WOO YOUR TIKTOK BOI, HUH? IT’S ABOUT TIME!!_

Taekwoon huffs silently. Immediately jumping on deck as a shipper, Eunji? Bad form. Their shared fanbase would flip out in the comments on their next collaboration.

**eunji - 7:23 AM**  
_next time, try doing it sober! good luck, taegunie!!_ (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘) ♡

Taekwoon scrolls past the icky nickname immediately, along with five similarly excited messages from Jaehwan, and hundreds of incoherent Twitter mentions from his fans. It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours since the livestream ended, and his listeners are already keyboard-smashing about the Q&A like there’s no tomorrow. They’ve come up with a pairing name; they’ve already moved on to debating a ship fandom name. (Taekwoon swipes away the notifications in a hurry. There’s no way he’s risking liking one of the suggestions by accident.) Amateur Photoshop ship edits are sprouting up on message boards. One particularly passionate faction just embarked on a _hashtag campaign_.

Worst of all, Jaehwan blasted out the hashtag on his own account, so the CutieKen subscriber base has probably generated a few hundred more retweets by themselves.

Taekwoon would sell Jaehwan away for the price of a single small latte right about now.

Unfortunately, anyone who gets within shouting distance of Jaehwan learns within minutes that his friendship comes with loud noises and touching gestures and entirely too much affection for any one person to deal with. There’s no one to take him.

Also, unfortunately, Taekwoon loves his dumb friends.

He glares at his phone as the coffee machine whirs along. Clearly everyone’s way too excited about his nonexistent relationship, if the #LeoHyuk tag trending on tumblr is any indication, but Taekwoon is just about ready to bury his head in the living room sofa and never come out again. He has trended on social media before, sure. Fans ship him with other YouTubers all the time – Hakyeon and Eunji, mostly – and he’s made peace with it. But with Eunji, it’s always because of a harmonious collab, maybe a duet version of a popular ballad. And with Hakyeon, it’s because of their regular videos together: Hakyeon’s casual vlogs, the occasional song cover, their joint fan-interaction livestreams…

And, now, disastrous tipsy Q&A livestreams.

When Hakyeon suggested that they switch it up for their next livestream with a little alcohol – “it’ll help you loosen up on camera, Woonie! Show off your natural cuteness!” – Taekwoon had agreed to it thoughtlessly, mostly to keep Hakyeon from pestering him with the “cutie Woonie” nickname for the next half hour. Then, they’d moved on to picking out questions to answer from their own comment sections, and Taekwoon hadn’t worried about the stream at all. Adding in alcohol was adventurous enough; Hakyeon wouldn’t push it further by choosing risky questions, right?

Clearly, Taekwoon had underestimated him.

Now, he’s trapped with a trending new ship and his crushing terror of his own drunk self. His subscribers are probably quoting his tipsy indiscretions everywhere, but he doesn’t even remember what he said. He doesn’t want to know what he said. What if he brought up his thing for nice biceps on _camera?_

Succumbing headfirst into the sofa cushions is clearly the way to go.

Kneading his lower lip between his teeth, Taekwoon decides to get a second opinion on his new internet fantasy relationship.

Judging by her messages, Eunji is too excited to give a levelheaded answer. Jaehwan clearly can’t be trusted. Yoseob is probably too busy living it up abroad in Japan… Hakyeon’s bedroom door is closed, so he’s still asleep, the traitor.

Taekwoon opens a new chat.

**(11:03 AM)**  
**jungtw_leo** :  
u awake?

**(11:05 AM)**  
**RedBeans93** :  
yea  
slaughtering gongchan 1v1 in overwatch lol  
what’s up?

**jungtw_leo** :  
nothing  
what makes u think something’s up

**RedBeans93** :  
my bad, assumed u wanted to talk, since u messaged me first  
since, u know, that happens _all the time_

**(11:10 AM)**  
**RedBeans93** :  
ofc u just wanted to hear about the hanzo master’s mad skillz, right?  
can you believe gongchan suggested this 1v1 like he’s not some kind of heathen fortnite player  
he should know better smh  
overwatch isn’t even a 1v1 game  
thought abt going easy on him, but hey, he brought this on himself, amirite?  
tune in on twitch to watch me absolutely demolish him lol

**jungtw_leo** :  
ok shut up

**RedBeans93** :  
rude

**jungtw_leo** :  
ok so

**(11:19 AM)**  
**RedBeans93** :  
so?

**(11:24 AM)**  
**jungtw_leo** :  
so u know i do streams w hakyeon

**RedBeans93** :<  
yea

**(11:27 AM)**  
**RedBeans93** :<  
in ur tiny-ass living room w the couch that swallows u whole  
go on

**jungtw_leo** :  
rude  
so  
we did one w shots

**RedBeans93** :  
w wide-angle shots? w long oneshots? w headshots? w guns???  
ooooO our boys got drunk on live broadcast??  
what a wild child

**jungtw_leo** :  
shut

**RedBeans93** :  
the vid title is hilarious tho

**jungtw_leo** :  
dON’T WATCH IT

**RedBeans93** :  
too late, i already know about ur secret extra big toe on ur left foot

**jungtw_leo** :  
asdfghjkl

**RedBeans93** :  
talking about weird personal stuff on streams, jung leo? smh

**jungtw_leo** :  
shut up and stop making stuff up

**RedBeans93** :  
ok ok  
so why’d u bring it up?  
did u actually say smth weird?

**(11:39 AM)**  
**RedBeans93** :  
u did  
are u ok? should i call hakyeon?

**(11:42)**  
**jungtw_leo** :  
no im fine

**(11:45)**  
its just

**(11:49)**  
i mightve… confessed

**RedBeans93** :  
to?

**jungtw_leo** :  
my huge raging gay crush on han sanghyuk

**RedBeans93** :  
ooo ok  
so now ur freaking out about it

**(11:54)**  
**RedBeans93** :  
it’s ok u know  
idols talk about that ideal type crap all the time on tv, right?  
no one freaks out about it  
it’s all fine  
ur good  
hyuk’ll be chill about it

**jungtw_leo** :  
u sure?

**RedBeans93** :  
yea, the shippers will be all over it, but no fear  
ur sweet smooth vocals will keep the subs rolling in

**jungtw_leo** :  
fdsghskl

**RedBeans93** :  
no lie!! jung tw, best tenor on the eurasian continental mass

**jungtw_leo** :  
thx

**RedBeans93** :  
since yang yoseob is outside of korea w lee gikwang rn

**jungtw_leo** :  
SHUT UP

**RedBeans93** :  
fr tho, it’ll be fine

**jungtw_leo** :  
ok

**RedBeans93** :  
i got u bro

**jungtw_leo** :  
thank u  
srry for distracting u from ur game

**RedBeans93** :  
nah ur good  
gongchan ragequit lol

‘ㅅ’ ------ ‘ㅅ’

**#1 ken fricker** @kenfricker  
lmao i can’t deal w ken being so into this leohyuk thing. leo’s gonna strangle him one day  
|  
**CutieKen** @CutieKen  
oh you have no idea honey. i’m in it to win it. i already have names for their first twenty babies. taekwoonie should be thanking me!!  
|  
**stream paradise ❤︎** @uglieken  
you know what i’ll take this over the constant baby talk any day  
|  
**CutieKen** @cutieken  
the betwayal!! I twusted you!!!

/_\ ------ /_\

For the record, Taekwoon and Wonshik work really well together, but not because of soul-baring heart-to-hearts or whatever. Even if Hakyeon periodically chides him about the importance of verbal communication, Taekwoon knows that his musical bro-ship with Wonshik is based on a deeper connection, below the surface of mere words. Basically, Wonshik just _gets him_ – Taekwoon just kind of lets out his feelings like some kind of sentimental leaky faucet, and Wonshik, lyricist extraordinaire, helps him spin them into neat metaphors and rhymes. The entire point of the interaction is the transition from Taekwoon’s vague emo feels to Wonshik’s empathetic lyrics.

Taekwoon doesn’t _talk about his feelings_. That’s Wonshik’s job! He’s the one with a poetry diary!

Today, Taekwoon is coming to their joint song-writing session with a plan and a specific set of emo feels. You see, he has an astonishing amount of subscribers – more people than he ever expected, people turning on his channel notifications and following his awkward livestreams and appreciating his music, his covers, his quiet voice – and every one of them gives him this indescribably warm, soft feeling somewhere in the region of his chest. He tucks that feeling away, close to his heart, for the long, cold nights. He can never fully repay that warmth, but he figures that, today, he and Wonshik can try to work his overwhelming gratitude into song form.

Taekwoon has a good feeling about this.

It might be the iced latte in his hand powering him forward, but hey. Wonshik is a great friend. Taekwoon has a few million subscribers waiting to hear a new original song from little ol’ jungtw_leo. The sky above teases him with a hint of impending rain, perfect for curling up on Wonshik’s couch and drawing out new melodies.

A cheerful hum escapes his lips as he raises his latte for another sip. In his other hand, he carries a piping-hot Americano for Wonshik, and the steam winds along the sidewalk behind him as he strides up to Wonshik’s building.

In the elevator, he warms up his voice a little on a Park Hyoshin ballad.

Maybe they could go for a more acoustic sound this time around, something really sentimental. Taekwoon’s had enough caffeine to power several hours of barfing out feelings of gratitude towards Wonshik and his lyric notebook.

He rings the doorbell. After a second, the door swings open.

Wonshik greets him with a sleazy grin that Taekwoon hates on instinct.

“Sooo… Han Sanghyuk and his cute smile, huh?”

Taekwoon stares.

Wonshik tries to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively and fails.

Taekwoon silently speedwalks back to the elevator.

“Wait, no! Taekwoon… come back!” Wonshik sounds frantic, trying to squeeze through the door without his dog escaping. “Taekwoon – Butt, stay here!”

The tiny bulldog pushes through the opening and runs towards Taekwoon on his stubby little legs. Taekwoon admires his tenacity. For a moment, he considers letting the elevator doors close after Butt and running away with the dog in his arms.

“Taekwoon, don’t get me wrong! I think you’d make a cute couple. Really, I support you guys 100%!” Wonshik lifts Butt and tucks him under one arm. He straightens to give Taekwoon an unnecessary thumbs-up.

Taekwoon eyes him warily as he jogs toward the elevator.

Wonshik pauses at the door and grins at him. “Your voices would sound amazing together, too. I’ll produce a duet for you guys! You can sing it at your wedding.”

Taekwoon, with no remorse, closes the elevator door on Wonshik’s foot.  
  
  
  
The instant Wonshik puts a foot in the door to reenter the studio, he finds himself under fire. With his own potato chips, no less.

Taekwoon besieges him from the floor, Butt settled in his lap. He has his hood up, to block out Wonshik’s offensively hipster-y decorations, and a family-size bag of chips nestled in his arms, from Wonshik’s secret snack stash in an undisclosed location. It’s Taekwoon’s favorite brand, but not his favorite flavor, so he feels no guilt pelting his dumb friend with them. He shoots…

The chip lands in the coffee in Wonshik’s hands. _Plop._ He scores.

Wonshik groans. “You come into my house, steal my dog’s affection, drink _my_ coffee–”

“I bought that coffee,” Taekwoon reminds him.

“So that I could help you with songwriting! We agreed to this!” Wonshik gives him a wounded look, fishing the chip out with a tissue.

Taekwoon doesn’t know why Wonshik is so attached to that Americano. Since Wonshik was clearly alert enough to tease Taekwoon about _marrying_ a hot guy first thing in the morning, Taekwoon just decided to cut off his friend’s caffeine intake early. By drinking the disgusting concoction himself. On top of his own latte. Really, Wonshik should be thanking him for looking out for him.

Taekwoon hasn’t felt settled in his skin for the past half hour. If he didn’t have Butt sleeping in his lap, Taekwoon would probably vibrate out of his physical body and onto another plane of existence. Hakyeon has been nagging at him a lot about ingesting too much caffeine lately…

Wonshik slides back in front of his desktop and logs back in. His screen lights up with the result of the past couple of hours of agonizing. “Alright, ready to give this another go?”

“No,” Taekwoon says, around a mouthful of chips.

Wonshik presses play.

A light rhythm of piano chords fills the room. A few seconds later, subtly synthesized strings slip in, high and low around the piano. The string synth on Wonshik’s program could stand to sound a little more realistic, but it does the job: establishing this song as a Heartfelt Ballad. With that, their threadbare guide-track verses come in, and Taekwoon bodily cringes.

He already knew his head would be louder than usual, thanks to the coffee, but _this_ is a level of unrefined open sentimentality he was unprepared for. They have a line about starry eyes – one with stomach butterflies – one with “the moment our eyes meet”, which is dumb, because he’s never even seen [REDACTED] in person, so he sounds like a delusional fan glued to his YouTube notifications. Hell, they open a verse with “do you feel these stirrings in my heart?” which is gross and cliché and way too honest. Taekwoon’s about to vomit.

He’s written a sentimental ballad, with acoustic instrumentation, and simplistic lyrics, about _heart-fluttering feelings._

Taekwoon had even put in lightly fluttering violin parts, against Wonshik’s better judgment, because he’d thought it would add to the uncertain atmosphere of the song. Now he thinks maybe it was just him trying to still his shuddering hands. Channel that nervous energy into something creative, right?

_Ddaeng._ Wrong.

Wonshik clears his throat. “Okay, we can work with this.”

_I’d really prefer not to_ , Taekwoon tries to broadcast telepathically at him.

“Clearly there are a lot of feelings we need to work out here –” Taekwoon gags at this– “but I think we should rework the arrangement too. Move around these nervous string parts, maybe put in a stronger beat. To keep it from being just another touchy-feely acoustic thing, y’know?”

“No,” Taekwoon mutters, trying to voice his objection to everything going on right now.

“Oh, okay, touchy-feely acoustic things are fine, too, if that’s what you’re going for,” Wonshik backtracks. “I just think we could give it a little more… direction, and drive, or something. We can try to keep the feeling of the lyrics, though, if you like them the way they are.”

Taekwoon grimaces. “I really don’t. We can just scrap it; it’s fine.”

“It’s not fine!” Wonshik says, swiveling around in his chair to stare at Taekwoon. “Or no, it _is_ fine. I didn’t mean to put down what you were trying to say in this track, bro. Your feelings are totally valid.”

Taekwoon gives him a despairing look. “No, just scrap it.” He cuts off Wonshik’s protest – “I already have these awful feelings bouncing around in my head all the time, okay? I don’t need to hear them in song form too.”

“Well, that’s not necessarily true.” Wonshik leans back in his chair with a thoughtful expression, which is a sure sign he’s about to say something fake-deep and expect Taekwoon to just nod and accept it. “Sometimes, it’s hard to accept thoughts and feelings in yourself, and that’s okay! Sometimes it helps to write them down and… reframe them, into a new form. And then you can look at them again, in a new way, and it makes them less daunting. Like putting a cute costume on a big, scary dog.”

Taekwoon stares at the tiny, adorable dog in his lap, and then at Wonshik.

“So it might be scary right now that you have a huge crush on Sanghyuk, but if we try to articulate what you feel in a song, it could help you work out what it is and what you want to do about it.”

At this, Butt gets up and trots over to his owner, tail wagging. The betrayal.

“And then when we finish, you can send the song to Sanghyuk. It’ll be the cutest formal confession ever!”

Taekwoon rises from the floor in silence, chip bag in hand. Wonshik better prepare for an _onslaught_ of greasy ammunition.

Wonshik yelps. “Okay, okay! We can work something else out – _put down_ the chips, Taekwoon–”

Legends say his scream was heard for miles around.

/_\ ------ /_\

**Cha Hakyeon** @CHA_NNN  
working on some exciting new stuff for you guys! look forward to it! ʕ·͡ᴥ·ʔ

**neo’s firstborn** @neo_techs  
IF I SELL MY LEFT PINKY ON THE BLACK MARKET WILL YOU MEET UP WITH EUNJI TO TERRORIZE LEO AGAIN

**hakyeon love bot** @chachafornow  
don’t overwork yourself!! always remember that we love you! ♡～٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶～♡

@.@ ------ @.@

There’s a certain stillness to the world, a kind of cosmic holding-of-the-breath, maybe, that one can only find in the half-lit hour before full sunrise. The insistent horns of the city’s cars have faded out, leaving only the occasional sigh of a passing straggler. No construction crews have come to rattle the sidewalk with their drills yet, but for a resident used to the construction site’s patterns, the anticipation is there. In these hours, Taekwoon can create almost anything, in his mind – become anything, leave his physical self hunched over his tiny desk in their tiny two-bedroom apartment and expand into anything he sets his mind to. Maybe it’s the way the world seems to be on pause, for a moment, the way his brain never is. Maybe the absence of petty distractions lets him wind down to whatever his mind’s trying to tell him all the time anyway.

Though the multiple cups of coffee definitely help, too. There’s nothing like four shots of espresso to leave you faded out and ascending into a higher plane at five in the morning. Gives you plenty of leftover energy to type away for hours afterward, too. Hell, there’s even juice to spare for zoning out at the sight of a few city birds flocking to the gingko tree outside.

Taekwoon would know.

It’s been what feels like maybe 45 minutes, and he’s got these starlings’ flight patterns on _lock._ His coffee’s gone cold. His head feels leaden as it rests on his forearms, carefully positioned so he won’t hold down random keys and accidentally fill the document with commas or something. It’s been a long night of scrounging for humorous “Just Songwriter Things™” and filling this script with barely adequate jokes. At the end of it all, he finally has some kind of script he can submit to Luna. He’s made her wait for a full week already, as nice as she is about it. Taekwoon’s not sending over any more than the most socially acceptable amount of commas. And that means no falling asleep on his invitingly warm laptop keyboard.

_That_ means it’s time for more coffee.

Taekwoon sets out for the kitchen on unsteady legs. He runs over the script in his mind as he goes – he has the structure down, and most of his ideas for humor. Luna will fill in the rest, as the more experienced half of this collaboration. Taekwoon is already forever grateful. He never expected that a small-time cover artist like him, of all people, would end up featuring in a collab on the Luna’s Alphabet channel, but miracles do happen.

(Miracles being Hakyeon. Hakyeon knows a guy, who knows a girl, who works with Luna on the regular. Taekwoon is forever grateful to Hakyeon, too. Not that Hakyeon needs to hear that. He already knows, and his head has already swelled three sizes in response.)

Taekwoon trips over a stray slipper and almost face-plants into the laundry hamper.

Oh, that’s his slipper. He had been wearing it, five hours ago. It hadn’t occurred to him to look for it. Well, here it is.

He tucks his bare foot into it and continues on. Good thing Hakyeon isn’t awake to judge him.

“Taekwoon?” Hakyeon’s head pokes out of his doorway.

Ah, crap.

“Hakyeon,” he says.

Hakyeon’s face brightens. “Good morning, Taekwoonie! You’re up early!”

Taekwoon grunts. (If he keeps his responses minimalistic, Hakyeon will know not to engage. Hopefully.)

“I wasn’t expecting to see you up now, but since you’re here, I’ll let you know,” Hakyeon says. “Remember how we talked about new collabs a while ago?”

Taekwoon mumbles vaguely.

“I was thinking about it afterward, and I decided you were totally right. It’s a great idea to branch out into new content through new collabs!”

Taekwoon gives him a tiny twitch of a smile. Hopefully that’s supportive enough for him.

“I know my subscribers are used to you and Wonshik always featuring in my videos, and I’m sure they love seeing your gorgeous faces, but it’s good to always keep them on their toes – keep things new and fresh, y’know?” Hakyeon pauses for a nod of agreement from Taekwoon. “And I was thinking to myself, well. Short-form is on the rise these days. The joke news series with Wonshik is already on the short side, in terms of episode length I mean, but it’d be fun to try something even shorter. Plus, Jaehwan keeps dissing us about it on Twitter, as if that’ll resurrect KenTV from the grave or something… At least his fake diss tweets brings us more views, anyway.” Hakyeon chuckles.

Taekwoon valiantly keeps his eyes open.

“Anyway, the point is, I’m starting a collab with a new channel! Be proud of me, Taekwoonie!”

Obligingly, Taekwoon gives him a short round of applause. It’s a bit difficult with his mug in his hands.

“So, to work on it, I actually have a guest over right now…” Hakyeon trails off to give Taekwoon a winsome smile.

Taekwoon knows where this is going. They’re pretty lax about having guests over, but Hakyeon knows him, knows Taekwoon will stand around awkwardly if Hakyeon invites him to hang with them. They both know Taekwoon would rather inconvenience himself and lock himself in his room for a day than come outside and feel like an inconvenience to everyone else. Taekwoon honestly doesn’t mind a continued hermit existence for today. But Hakyeon would feel guilty about “exiling” him, and Taekwoon can’t have that.

“It’s fine. I can deal.” Hakyeon’s dancer friends always have too much energy; they can probably balance out Taekwoon’s lethargy today.

With that, Taekwoon turns back to his quest for caffeine.

“Wait, Taekwoon –” Hakyeon gives him a judgmental once-over. “Jung Taekwoon, have you slept at all?”

Trust Hakyeon to see through him in an instant. Taekwoon shrugs one shoulder.

Hakyeon pats his cheek fondly. “Then don’t worry about it. I can take my guest out for breakfast or something. If you just give us 10 minutes, we’ll be out of your hair.”

Taekwoon shakes his head. “They’re already here anyway. I just need coffee. Then I’ll be out of _your_ hair.” He sets off for the kitchen before Hakyeon can try to out-nice him again.

“No, more coffee is not the answer! Taekwoon, I insist!” There’s a pause as Hakyeon scrambles into his own slippers, then follows him towards the kitchen. “I’m fully prepared to tuck you into bed myself! Don’t think I won’t.”

“Coffee is always the answer,” Taekwoon intones.

“Taekwoon, no!”

“Taekwoon, yes.”

Regardless of what Cha Hakyeon thinks, the caffeine will give Taekwoon the strength to power through interacting with whoever their guest is. Taekwoon may be a sleep-deprived shell of a man right now, but their guest doesn’t need to know that. Taekwoon can at least handle greeting them like a functional person.

He appreciates Hakyeon’s concern – he always appreciates Hakyeon’s care – but it’s not like he’ll spontaneously combust on a first meeting or something. Though Hakyeon is being weirdly insistent about it today. Taekwoon is a little suspicious. Whatever, he can figure it out once he’s had some coffee –

Taekwoon stops dead in his tracks.

There’s a shattering sound at his feet.

In their kitchen, standing by the dingy little microwave, Han Sanghyuk turns at the sound and freezes.

Oh god, that was Taekwoon’s mug, wasn’t it? Oh god, that’s Han Sanghyuk. In the flesh, warming up soup in their microwave, staring shocked straight back at him. Sanghyuk glances down at Taekwoon’s feet for a second in concern, but Taekwoon can’t bring himself to look at it. Sanghyuk is even taller in real life – he uses strategic filming angles, sometimes, to play up his height for skits, but it turns out that even without that, he’s still a giant. Still taller than Taekwoon, even. That’s a lot of man. A big guy. A lot of presence to contend with.

“Uh, hi?” Sanghyuk gives him a sheepish smile.

Taekwoon can’t handle this.

He probably looks like a zombie right now, but Sanghyuk apparently takes it in stride. His smile brightens as he approaches. “Hey, sorry I startled you. I didn’t – uh, let me help you with that.”

Oh god, not only has Taekwoon revealed himself as a human disaster, but now he’s taking advantage of Sanghyuk’s kindness when _he’s_ the host?

“No, you’re – I, uh, no thank you, I’m good. I got it.” Taekwoon scrambles to his knees to pick up his mess. “I got this, this is fine –”

Taekwoon pauses. Something’s not right here.

Something hurts, and it shouldn’t.

“Oh shit, are you okay?”

Taekwoon looks down at the ceramic shard lodged in his palm with a dawning sense of horror.

He’s dimly aware of Sanghyuk rushing over, and then Hakyeon bursting in with a dustpan. There’s a small commotion to get Taekwoon’s hand wrapped, and the floor swept, and everyone in the car. Hakyeon takes charge and keeps them moving.

By the time Taekwoon comes back to himself, Hakyeon’s driving them to the hospital, the pillar of composure as always. Only his white-knuckled grip on the wheel reveals how tense he is.

Taekwoon clears his throat weakly. To be honest, he’s still kind of shellshocked, but he did barge in on their collab session and then drag them into his completely unnecessary crisis. He should say something.

“Hey, I’m… sorry, Hakyeon…” He turns awkwardly. “... Sanghyuk.”

Hakyeon lets out an exhale.

“Taekwoon, it’s okay. You’re –”

“Don’t worry about it! Hey –”

They both pause to avoid talking over each other.

“Sorry, go ahead,” Sanghyuk says. The grip on Taekwoon’s hand tightens.

Hakyeon sighs. “Thanks. But really, Taekwoon, it’s okay. I don’t – it was an accident, yeah? I know you’ve been working really hard, and I won’t blame you for a little mistake.”

Hakyeon meets Taekwoon’s eyes in the rearview mirror, and Taekwoon feels seen. Hakyeon has always read him better than most.

Then Sanghyuk clears his throat. “Yeah, no worries. I know we’ve only just met and everything, but I’m not going to watch you hurt yourself and then _not_ make sure you don’t bleed yourself out on the way to the hospital.” He punctuates this with a squeeze of his hand. He’s holding Taekwoon’s hand and applying constant pressure on the wound. “I’d do this any day you need it.” Taekwoon is blushing. Sanghyuk’s hands are big and gentle around his own.

God, this is classic. Of course Taekwoon would end up dazed and zoned out of his mind at the exact moment when he’s _holding hands_ with Han Sanghyuk.

“I don’t mind driving you now, either,” Hakyeon says. “You’re my best friend, and I value your wellbeing. But if you ever scare me like that again, I reserve the right to kick your ass.”

Sanghyuk laughs, startled.

Well, it’s not like Hakyeon hasn’t kicked his ass before, Taekwoon admits. Even when it was the most loving ass-kickery ever. Taekwoon would get into his own head about posting his first cover, or the drop in viewers when he posted his first original song, or the sheer amount of comments he could never reply to, and Hakyeon would be there, prodding at his side, kicking his ass into gear. There would be no jungtw_leo without a CHA_NNN featuring him in vlogs, and a Cha Hakyeon supporting him behind the scenes.

Because for all the times Hakyeon showed his support for Taekwoon through nagging, he showed his support through caring, too. Holding Taekwoon up after he burst into tears at his first subscriber milestone. Coaxing him into making the thank-you video afterwards. Doing joint Q&A’s from the very beginning so Taekwoon would be less anxious. Heck, even helping Taekwoon draft a strongly worded email when YouTube automation screwed up his subscriber notifications.

Hakyeon has always been there, on the other side of their apartment, but more importantly, in Taekwoon’s corner as he stumbles through life.

And now he’s here, at the wheel, while Taekwoon tries not to hyperventilate in the backseat.

All these years of friendship with Hakyeon have culminated in this massive debacle of Hakyeon’s (accidental) making. All this has brought Taekwoon here, to this weather-worn sedan trundling down the highway, his hand firmly clasped between Sanghyuk’s own. Sanghyuk keeps a comforting pressure on his wound.

Taekwoon’s hands, and his heart, are warm.

His face is blazing red.

@.@ ------ @.@

**RAVI** @RAVI_GTCK  
if i show up to the con in my own merch pjs do you think they’ll still let me in  
|  
**Han Hyogi** @HSangHyuk  
i’ll join you! they can’t take us down if we work together!!  
|  
**KongbiniTV** @RedBeans93  
they’ll trap you both in reception to make an example out of you

ㅇㄴㅇ ------ ㅇㄴㅇ

There are some things in life that have the power to tear a friend group apart.

A dastardly betrayal, a stolen girlfriend, a game of monopoly…

A bizarre hybrid truth-or-dare/Q&A panel at a fan convention.

Taekwoon shifts in his wobbly little chair and and desperately tries not to sweat off all the makeup Eunji had slathered on for him.

So far, they’ve already unearthed enough scandalous truths to keep their collective fanbases tittering for the foreseeable future. Hongbin’s deepest shame: that time he met his all-time idol and immediately broke the man’s personal property. Bomi’s most frequent complaints from her roommates: her personal hygiene. Eunha’s strangest first impression: Wonshik, when they first met for their song collab. (Jamie corroborates this.) Sadly, Wonshik buys their silence with a promise of future dinner, before they can get into the sordid details.

If Taekwoon didn’t already know Wonshik was a certifiable disaster around girls with nice voices, he would be mocking Wonshik to his face too.

Taekwoon gets the most satisfaction from the dare segments of the game: he manages to peer-pressure Jaehwan into bringing back his famous mosquito impression, for nostalgia’s sake. (Half the panel boos him; Jaehwan mimes biting them with hand-pincers; everything devolves into chaos for the next few minutes. That’ll make the YouTube highlights of this panel for sure.) Some lucky fan gets half the YouTubers to dance to Wonder Girls, which will definitely make the rounds as an overused reaction gif for all celebratory occasions.

Taekwoon hasn’t had it too hard yet. His friends ragged on him a little about how he supposedly gets all formal when holding a grudge. But hey, if they don’t let it go, he’ll just start referring to them exclusively as “Mr” across all their social media accounts until they block him.

It would serve them right for not warning him about this panel. He doesn’t make it a habit to check the lineups on these things; how was he supposed to know?

Taekwoon could’ve sworn half the room whipped their heads around to check his reaction, the instant Han Sanghyuk strolled in. Wonshik definitely did. Jaehwan threw in a blatant wink. Taekwoon owes him a little headlock for that. Hakyeon just reached over and squeezed his knee in support.

Hongbin, meanwhile, was too busy greeting Sanghyuk with way more enthusiasm than he’d given Taekwoon. Traitor.

Taekwoon just sucked it up and tried to fold himself into Hakyeon’s shadow. He’s made it a few weeks without running into Sanghyuk and finding out what he thought of the mortification that was their previous encounter. Even with Hakyeon continuing to record videos with the guy in their living room! Taekwoon is under attack in his own home. (At least Hakyeon gives him prior warning now, having learned from the first time.)

Maybe if he lets those memories lay dormant for a year or five, Sanghyuk will forget all about that time some weirdo confessed to him on livestream and then dragged him to the hospital from grievous wounds!

Unless Hakyeon gossips about him while he’s shut away in the other room. Taekwoon wouldn’t put it past him.

Taekwoon is really starting to feel like the neighborhood cryptid around here.

The most interesting question Sanghyuk has gotten so far was one opportunist of a fan saying, “So, Sanghyuk. I’d say you’re pretty strong. Like, flinging around other grown men kind of strong.”

“Sure, you could say that,” Sanghyuk had agreed.

“Do you think you can carry all the other panel members?”

Sanghyuk had grinned. “Want to find out?”

At which everyone involuntarily flashed back to that one clip of Sanghyuk swinging Hakyeon around like a rag doll while Hakyeon’s face shut down in resignation. That one clip everyone couldn’t stop replaying, at the sight of Sanghyuk’s upper arms flexing… No, of course Taekwoon knows nothing about this.

Taekwoon had almost fallen off his chair right then and there. He busied himself patting Hakyeon’s knee in a return of support – from the scowl on his face, clearly Hakyeon had no interest in a repeat performance.

Taekwoon isn’t sure whether he’s relieved or disappointed that they didn’t take Sanghyuk up on it.  
  
  
  
“So, uh, Hakyeon.”

“That’s me,” Hakyeon says. There’s a wave of giggles when the fan blushes.

“Have you and Taekwoon ever had a fight?” she asks him, then tacks on, “ _ps-bye-I-love-you_ –”

“Thank you!” Hakyeon says politely.

He takes a moment to think over the question, but Taekwoon can read in his face that he’s already chosen his answer. Hakyeon shrugs one shoulder. “Not really! We always end up apologizing too easily.” His chuckles get washed out in the wave of laughter at his response.

Taekwoon mentally shrugs. It’s not like he can deny it. They really do let things go easily, for example: that one time Hakyeon invited Taekwoon’s crush over without telling him, and Taekwoon ended up in the hospital. Hakyeon had been very apologetic, but not about the part Taekwoon cared about, which is practically no apology at all. And then, of course, Hakyeon had terrorized Taekwoon in his own home with the threat of a Han Sanghyuk in the flesh for the rest of the month.

(Hakyeon had insisted that he “just wanted the two of you to get a move on!” Taekwoon refuses to give that idea the overthinking it’s due.)

“Taekwoon, you’re looking kinda sulky over there,” Jaehwan butts in. “Got a second opinion to share?”

Hakyeon turns to give Jaehwan a smile that could freeze lava in its tracks.

Taekwoon dematerializes into a puddle on the floor, creeps down to Jaehwan’s side of the stage, and lies in wait until the end of the panel. Then he trips Jaehwan just as he stands to leave.

If only.

Taekwoon cringes a little at the stares that swivel around to pin him down. Now the audience expects roomie comedy fodder out of him… “Well, one time Hakyeon almost kicked me out for drinking the last strawberry milk in the fridge.”

“That’s an _exaggeration!_ ” Hakyeon smacks his shoulder. “And those were mine, you thief!”

They treat the audience to a few more minutes of their bickering, before Hongbin has pity on them and moves on to the next question. He directs it at Jaehwan – even better. Maybe friendship isn’t dead.

“Ken, will you ever let us hear your angelic singing voice again?” Ah, another classic in-joke: Jaehwan had casually belted out the song stuck in his head one stream while unloading his ammo into a charging zombie, and the fandom has latched onto it ever since.

“I’m not gonna let you~” Jaehwan taunts in a perfect blend of head and chest voice.

Things start going wrong when it’s Sanghyuk’s turn again. A tiny teenager raves about his short-form work, then asks what other channels he has notifications on for. Sanghyuk throws a glance over the rest of the panel.

Taekwoon ducks his head. He feels like an idiot just imagining Sanghyuk subscribing to _him_ …

Sanghyuk plays it safe and names his well-known friend Sungjae, who isn’t at this panel and can’t clown him for it. (He also half-tackles Hongbin out of his chair before his friend can reveal a more incriminating answer.)

On his next turn, a kid in a tacky robot hat asks point-blank, “Out of the channels here, who’s your dream collab?” And then, to stir the pot, “Leaving out anyone you’ve already worked with, of course.”

That eliminates Hakyeon (the dance videos with a side of humor), Hongbin (those gaming videos where they lovingly trash-talk each other), Wonshik (that song that’s nice for evenings when your roommate’s out and can’t tease you for swooning over your crush’s voice)...

Maybe Jaehwan, then. They have similar taste in games. Taekwoon isn’t into it as much, but he can make an exception.

“Um, actually, I’ve been hoping to branch out musically lately.” A solitary whoop from the crowd. “And you guys know I’ve worked with Wonshik a few times – oh, sorry, _legendary producer Ravi_ –” Wonshik nods sagely – “and he always talks about how pumped he is to work with his musician friends. He never mentioned you, though, Hakyeon. Sorry dude.” Hakyeon puffs up like a pissed bird, vibrates threateningly, and settles back into hidden threat mode within seconds. “But yeah, Wonshik got me thinking…”

“I’d really like to work with jungtw_leo!” Sanghyuk actually says the “underscore” out loud, which is kind of cute. He sounds like an automatic screen-reader or something. In fact –

Wait a second.

Taekwoon turns like a man in a dream. The stage lights beat down on the panel members in their rickety tall chairs, drawing out long shadows into the recesses of backstage. The many winking cell-phone camera lights out in the audience coalesce into a blur at the edge of his sight, his mind tunneling everything else away to focus on the end of the stage, where Sanghyuk is already looking at him, flashing him a bright grin.

“Oh fuck yeah,” the asker mutters into the mic. The crowd erupts into laughter and screams. “Oh, uh, whoops. Sorry.” He clears his throat. “I know I already asked my question, but would it – can we get a reply on that?”

There’s a chorus of agreement. Jaehwan starts up a chant of Taekwoon’s name.

Damn it, Taekwoon had been doing so well at not being perceived.

He gulps. Raises his microphone to his lips.

Hakyeon lifts a hand to silence the crowd (and Jaehwan).

“Um. Okay.”

A pause. Taekwoon smiles weakly.

“I volunteer to produce a track for it!” Wonshik breaks in, drawing some of the attention away.

Hakyeon scoffs, laying a soothing hand on the back of Taekwoon’s head and ruffling the hair there. “After the way you’ve insulted my name? Keep dreaming. I can’t let a snake like you near my best friend.” He ignores Wonshik’s sound of protest and turns to Taekwoon. “Taekwoon, honey, I’ll choreograph a full contemporary routine just for you, and I won’t even make fun of you for losing your balance. I’ll teach on my nicest setting! Actually, wait. Sanghyuk will be there too. I may have to reconsider.”

“There’s nothing you can do to crush my pride anymore, old man!” Sanghyuk retorts.

The tense moment dissolves into the familiar sound of squabbling friends, and Taekwoon breathes a sigh of relief.

After that debacle, Taekwoon makes the mistake of thinking he’s out of the range of fire. They couldn’t possibly embarrass him further, could they? They’re just passing the time ganging up on Wonshik again – haranguing him to fess up to the identity of his least favorite featured artist – when Jaehwan pulls a paper from the bucket of pre-submitted questions and starts cackling like a hyena. He leans forward to waggle his eyebrows at Taekwoon specifically.

Taekwoon barely has time to brace himself.

“Taekwoon, I love your songs. Your voice is the prettiest thing, and I listen to it to fall asleep sometimes.” Jaehwan reads in an exaggerated announcer’s voice. Okay, that’s actually pretty sweet. “I just wanted to you to know! So, on to the question. We all already know who your ideal type is…”

Someone in the front row lets out a hoot.

“So what’s your ideal first date? Just asking for a friend. Winky face. Winky face.” Jaehwan gives Taekwoon smarmy winks in place of the asker.

Taekwoon is a puddle of nerves and sweat masquerading as a man. It’s actually a pretty vanilla question, but the insinuation at Taekwoon’s past confessions… that was low. Maybe it’ll be over quickly if he just rolls with it. Maybe no one will try to bring up who he could go on a date _with_ …

“Coffee… coffee shop,” he mutters. An obvious cop-out, but true.

Wonshik coos. Hakyeon pats Taekwoon’s elbow fondly.

Hongbin snorts. “C’mon, we all could have guessed that one,” he says, but there’s a hint of a smirk on his face.

“Great!” Jaehwan grins. “And that was for @leohyuksupremacist92! Thanks for submitting a _great_ question!”

ㅇㄴㅇ ------ ㅇㄴㅇ

**KongbiniTV** @RedBeans93  
1 like and i’ll start shit at the con this weekend  
[1K likes]  
|  
10 likes and i’ll tear a hole the fabric of space-time at the con this weekend  
[2K likes]  
|  
100 likes and i’ll personally victimize cutieken in front of god and his millions of subscribers at the con this weekend  
[7.5K likes]  
|  
**CutieKen** @CutieKen  
I’m not afraid of you!!  
|  
**KongbiniTV** @RedBeans93  
😈

ㅡwㅡ ------ ㅡwㅡ

If Taekwoon were any less exhausted after 7 hours of human interaction, he would’ve known to be suspicious.

It starts with Jaehwan and Hongbin descending on him the moment they leave the panel. They corner him from both sides and start bombarding him with unsolicited video game music facts. Clearly they’re trying to sketch out a bridge between their interests and his own, but the real question is, why? Taekwoon just agreed to one new collab; he can’t imagine that they suddenly want in on it too. Their viewing audiences don’t overlap _that_ much. Taekwoon entertains the thought that maybe they’re trying to make amends for their antics onstage earlier.

But then he remembers: Hongbin thrives off of fueling drama. More importantly, Taekwoon doesn’t think Jaehwan is capable of remorse.

Taekwoon’s only saving grace is that he sees no sign of Sanghyuk’s overlarge frame after the last of the panel files out. Once he was out of the public stage, he’d had one fear: meeting his doom by gay panic in the cramped backstage area. He’s relieved to see the worrying was for nothing.

Hakyeon isn’t anywhere to be seen either. Who’s going to massage the tension out of Taekwoon’s shoulders all the way home, then? How could Hakyeon forsake him like this?

“Taekwoon, are you even listening to me?” Jaehwan whines.

“No,” Taekwoon says. Hongbin snorts but doesn’t look up from his phone.

Jaehwan pouts. “You’ll regret not listening to me, Jung Taekwoon. You never know when you’ll need to defeat five enemies in deadly combat in the Fall Guys arena.”

“Sure,” Taekwoon says. It’s true. He doesn’t know.

“Fall Guys is for degens,” Hongbin declares.

Taekwoon senses Jaehwan’s incoming rage a second before it hits. Hongbin probably does too, but he doesn’t bother dodging. instead, he chooses to keep taunting Jaehwan to the point of pterodactyl screeching. Is this the shit Hongbin was planning to start? Taekwoon isn’t staying around to find out.

He’s almost out of earshot when Hongbin yells out to him. “Taekwoon! Wait!”

Taekwoon prepares to turn his back on a friend in need. Hongbin brought this on himself.

“Taekwoon, Hakyeon says he’s going to meet you here! Don’t go too far!”

Taekwoon considers this. “Why didn’t he just message me directly?”

“He figured you might have run out of battery already and didn’t want to bother,” Hongbin wheezes out around the hold Jaehwan has on his neck.

Well. Taekwoon doesn’t want to imply that that’s fair, but. He pointedly doesn’t check his phone battery.

He gets a few moments of peace there, catching his breath and spectating Hongbin and Jaehwan’s backstage duel. There’s something really cathartic about watching two of the major nuisances of your life turning on each other to provide entertainment in your downtime. Jaehwan lets out a battle cry and trips onto his face. Taekwoon applauds.

Before Hongbin can crush his opponent while he’s down, his phone lights up. His ringtone treats them all to Park Hyoshin belting out a beautifully supported high note into the deserted hallway. As if his idol’s voice has flipped off his kill switch, Hongbin clears his throat and backs away. Picks up the phone.

“Yeah?”

Taekwoon checks on Jaehwan and startles at the sight of him already standing at the ready.

“Oh shit, Jaehwan, we gotta move –” Hongbin grabs him and takes off down the hallway. “Seeya, Taekwoon! He’s almost here!”

“Tell us all about it later!” Jaehwan screams at him. “Have a good time!”

Taekwoon watches them stumble around the corner in bemusement. What’s so exciting about meeting Hakyeon? Hanging out with him is usually among the top ten most calming experiences in the world, after laying on the floor and letting Butt chuff at your hair and lick your face. Almost on par with a nice iced latte in summertime.

God, Taekwoon can’t wait to get out of here. He’d sell a lock of Hakyeon’s hair for a drink right now. He slumps down to crouch by the wall.

An icy drink, dripping with condensation, appears in front of his face.

Taekwoon blinks at it in wonder. When he makes no move to grab it, it draws even closer and wiggles a little bit. He can smell the heavenly scent of coffee. The cup is dangling from a set of long fingers, and Taekwoon follows them up a long, long arm to the heat-flushed face of Han Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon’s mouth falls open. Thankfully no sounds escape.

Sanghyuk gives him a sheepish smile, panting slightly. “Sorry about the wait,” he says. “Hakyeon wanted to give me a pep talk first, and then I had to sprint through the convention center, and then it took so _long_ to find a decent coffee shop… Then I couldn’t find Hakyeon when I came back, and Wonshik didn’t know where you were…”

He trails off, looking at Taekwoon, and Taekwoon looks back.

“I’d meant to do this earlier, actually, but then I realized we’d both be here at the con. They said I should hold off for a bit to give you space, so.”

“I, uh,” Taekwoon says.

“Anyway this is for you.” Sanghyuk thrusts the drink at him again. Taekwoon can’t even begin to interpret what this means. But still, free coffee.

Taekwoon resigns himself to existing in this moment as an actual person. He unfolds to almost his full height and accepts the drink with a little nod.

“Thanks.”

He barely holds in a sigh at the chill emanating into his palms.

“So,” Sanghyuk says.

Taekwoon takes a sip.

“So, I know this sounds silly when I literally just handed you a coffee, but do you – do you want to go grab a coffee with me?”

Farther down the hall, a door slams open and spills people into the hallway. They babble indistinctly and fade away towards the main convention hall. A drop of condensation rolls down the foggy plastic and lands on Taekwoon’s knuckle.

“Yes,” he says. He glances up, and the sight of Sanghuk’s grin feels like sunlight spreading across his face. “I’d love to.”

“Give me a second,” Sanghyuk tells him. Then he turns around and whoops into the empty hallway. Taekwoon’s face burns.

There’s a distant cheer down the hall. Maybe not so empty?

“Whoops, that’s our cue to escape.” Sanghyuk grabs Taekwoon’s hand and sets off the other way.

“Was that a fan?” Taekwoon asks, but knows before he’s finished speaking. “Forget I said that. Was that Jaehwan?”

“Don’t say his name,” Sanghyuk whispers. “Maybe he won’t appear if we don’t think about him.”

Taekwoon laughs. “Was everyone in on it?”

Sanghyuk winces. “Was it that obvious?”

“You’ve met them,” Taekwoon points out. “You know what they’re like.”

“Touché.” Sanghyuk stops in front of the door back into the main hall. “Okay, so bear with me here.”

Taekwoon isn’t sure he hasn’t just dreamed up the past ten minutes in a heat-induced hallucination, but he waits patiently.

Sanghyuk rummages around in his trendy messenger bag, which has his own logo plastered on it, accompanied by little buttons for some friends’ channels, and also Naruto. “So, originally, I wasn’t going to let _everyone_ in on it. Just Hongbin, and maybe Jaehwan if he seemed like he was behaving.” Sanghyuk pulls out a lens cover, a sock, and a flyer with his own face on it, then shoves them all back in. “But then I thought maybe I’d ask Wonshik what he thought of the plan, since, y’know, he has his whole romantic artiste image, and I thought maybe he’d give me advice –”

Sanghyuk makes to dump his entire bag on the floor. Taekwoon lunges to stop him. Sanghyuk gives in with a shrug.

“But then he just started gushing about you and how you deserved love instead. Which, y’know, I’m totally on board with, but we were on a time limit here.”

Taekwoon didn’t know, but he’s oddly touched at Wonshik’s sentiment. He also gets the sense that Sanghyuk powers through his nervousness by babbling, which is weirdly cute. It’s also probably better than Taekwoon, who gets through his nervousness by curling into a ball and desperately wishing for superpowers of invisibility.

“So basically I had to ask Hakyeon for your coffee order, and he made me carry the video equipment for three different collabs as payment, and then he and Wonshik started plotting some kind of ambush so they could interrogate me before we go out or something.” (Taekwoon grimaces even as he blushes. He – he!!! – is _going out_ with Han Sanghyuk.) “Yeah, so I know this is a weird first date and totally beneath you but please put this on and run away into the crowds with me.”

With that, Sanghyuk pushes a mass of cloth into his hands.

It’s a mask.

Taekwoon looks at Sanghyuk to find him already pulling on another mask, in familiar red and black.

“Why am I Spiderman?” Taekwoon asks his Deadpool. It’s a little hard to breathe under the mask. Or maybe that’s just the proximity to Sanghyuk getting to him.

“You’re the better half,” Sanghyuk tells him. The mask hides Taekwoon’s blush. “Also, I’m definitely the motor-mouth here, sorry about that. I’ll try to tone it down.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Taekwoon follows Sanghyuk through the door.

They stand there for a moment, surrounded by bustling booths and clumps of fans. Sanghyuk holds out a hand.

“Ready, Spidey?”

“Lead the way, Mr. Pool.”

As they weave between booths, hand in hand, Taekwoon feels giddy laughter welling up his throat. His face aches from smiling. He feels like he’s floating. He feels like a kid playing at being a superhero, infallible, invincible. If this is a dream, he never wants to wake up.

His phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out with one hand, to turn off the sound. The group chat is flooding with notifications.

The last one, from Hakyeon, reads: _have fun, taekwoonie!!_

Taekwoon sends back a single heart.

ㅡwㅡ ♡ ㅇㅅㅇ

**Author's Note:**

>   * disclaimer: I am not a gamer
>   * okay, so: in my mind, leo's a singer-songwriter youtuber who sometimes shows up in his friends' videos
>   * hongbin and jaehwan are gamers
>   * I imagine wonshik as basically being like Kurt Hugo Schneider, working with other musicians to produce stuff
>   * hakyeon is a dancer and vlogger
>   * hyuk was originally supposed to be a viner, but… RIP Vine
>   * cameos/mentions of other idols: Apink Eunji and Bomi, B1A4 Gongchan, Highlight Yoseob and Gikwang, f(x) Luna (under her actual YT channel name), Gfriend Eunha, Jamie Park, Btob Sungjae
>   * I think this might have originated from the prompt “famous last words, leohyuk”, but I don’t remember anymore, so I’ll leave this out of my prompt bunnies series...
>   * most of this was planned out two years ago... and now we're here!
>   * partway through I think this became a challenge to myself to see how many references to real-life anecdotes I could sneak in lol
>   * don’t ask me how the truth-or-dare/Q&A hybrid works. I don’t know either
> 



End file.
